This invention relates to a hand tool of the type including a shaft having on one of its two opposite ends a handle and on the other of its two opposite ends socket means for selectively receiving and holding a removable tool tip and, more particularly, to novel and improved means that can be used in combination with such a hand tool for storing on it a plurality of removable tool tips.
Many different forms of hand tools of the aforedescribed type have been constructed and widely distributed in the past which have a plurality of diverse tool tips that can be removably kept within storage means that are integrally formed with the tool handle. Typical ones of these old forms are shown and described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 152,228 (Henry), 509,851 (Britton), 516,294 (Britton), 685,678 (Furbish), 1,904,679 (Fegley et al), 1,937,645 (Fegley et al), and 3,683,984 (Hull). Thus, with these prior-art forms of such hand tools, it has been essential to provide the hand tool with a handle of "special" construction.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided novel and improved means that can be readily adapted for use in combination with most otherwise conventional hand tools of the aforedescribed type for storing on such a tool a plurality of removable tool tips without the need for providing the tool with any such specially constructed handle.